Genie in a Bottle
"Genie in a Bottle" é uma canção pop (originalmente gravada por Christina Aguilera) realizada por Dove Cameron que reprisa seu papel como Mal. O vídeo da música estreou em 18 de março de 2016 durante um novo episódio de A Irmã do Meio, série do Disney Channel. No vídeo da música, Mal é transportada para a lâmpada mágica de Jordan (interpretada por Iman Karran), a filha do Gênio de Aladdin, após desejar que ela pode ter os poderes mágicos de Jordan. A música e o vídeo da música são inspirados pelo enredo do episódio "Gênia Chique" da série animada de curtas, Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões. Imediatamente após a estreia do Disney Channel, o vídeo da música de Genie in a Bottle estava disponível no DisneyMusicVevo, e um tutorial de dança com Dove Cameron foi ao ar no Disney Channel. Em 20 de março, o Disney Channel apresentou um vídeo falando sobre o estilo "Gênia Chique" e um especial 'Radio Disney Total Access' com os bastidores do vídeo da música. Letra I feel like I've been locked up tight For a century of lonely nights Waiting for someone To release me You're making a rainbow Blowing kisses my way But that don't mean I'm going to hear what you say Baby, baby, baby... Oh, oh, oh... (My mind is saying let's go) Oh, oh, oh... (But my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta ask me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta catch me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come Come on and let me out The music faded and the lights down low Just one more dance and we're good to go Waiting for someone... Who gets me... The night is going at speed of light So, we gonna have a little fun tonight Baby, baby, baby... Oh, oh, oh... (My mind is saying let's go) Oh, oh, oh... (But my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta ask me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free, baby And I'll be with you I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta catch me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come Come on and let me out Oh, oh, oh... (My mind is saying let's go) Oh, oh, oh... (But my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie ina bottle You gotta ask me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free, baby And I'll be with you I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta catch me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come Come on and let me out I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta catch me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come Come on and let me out I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Descendentes Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Não-Disney